


Double Date.

by naivesherlolly



Series: Sherlock One Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, John is confused, Sherlock is Sneaky, Sort Of, and then he still doesn't get it, he doesn't get it, he doesn't get it put on a t-shirt, mary is giggly, no, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly
Summary: Sherlock is hiding something, and John only realises that he is when he finds out what he had been hiding. Basically a one shot of John being confused and not getting it - as usual. And no, he doesn't get it put on a t-shirt.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sally Donovan & Sherlock Holmes, Sally Donovan/Original Male Character, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sherlock One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626403
Kudos: 12





	Double Date.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just feeling a Sally/Sherlock fic of some sort, and this happened. I can't quite believe that I'm actually proud of this, as it's a product of mass writer's block. Enjoy :)

The soft glow of the fairy lights reflected off the glass top tables in the garden, out the back of the small London restaurant located on Euston Road. Just as the sun was starting to set, an unlikely pairing were seated inside, awaiting their other guests. A couple of tables away, a less unlikely pair were just finishing off their meal as one John Watson looked across, noticing for the first time that his best friend, Sherlock Holmes, was seated at a cloth covered table with none other than Sergeant Sally Donovan. 

The last time John had checked, the two adults despised each other, and wouldn’t be seen dead at the same restaurant, let alone the same table. Although _some_ of the facts were there, one thing that didn’t add up were the two extra chairs placed either side of them. _A double date,_ he concluded silently as Mary started to talk again. He turned back to her, waiting for her to finish so he could direct her to the view he was occupied by. 

“But I thought they hated each other?” She questioned. John was no use - he was just as confused as her. 

“Nothing explains this. Even if they’re meeting other people, they still wouldn’t want to spend time together; not willingly, at least.”

Mary turned back to John, a teasing smile on her face. “You’re not jealous, are you?” 

“What? No! Of course I’m not. I’m just confused, is all. In all the time I’ve known Sherlock, he’s never even entertained Donovan other than to embarrass her.” 

Muted laughter from the other table caught the couple’s attention once again, and they were both baffled to find the enemies-turned-...something, sharing what seemed to be an inside joke. But Sherlock’s expression changed from amusement to something akin to awe as his gaze was directed towards the entrance of the restaurant. 

Sherlock rose from his chair, walking around the table to greet another woman who looked to be in her early twenties, and far too young to be _kissing_ Sherlock?! But John then realised that she wasn’t as young as she looked, as he had seen her working with Molly once or twice - only remembering her face because he _had_ checked her out whenever she made an appearance in the lab. 

“So, let me get this straight - Sherlock is basically living a double life.” Mary commented, pursing her lips to keep the imminent burst of laughter back. John nodded as Sherlock’s _girlfriend_ (or who John presumed to be his girlfriend) greeted Donovan, going to sit down to the left of Sherlock. 

“I really don’t understand. Why wouldn’t he tell me - _us,_ about this? I would have been happy for him.” 

“Well maybe he wanted to keep it to himself for a bit before announcing it to the whole world - it’s only going to be a matter of time before the press find out, and when they do, they’re going to have a field day with it. So it’s best you tell him that you know.”

“Right. You’re right.” John started to get out of his seat before Mary hissed at him to sit back down.

“Not right now! How would it look if you went and interrupted them now?” John closed his eyes, sitting back in his chair. When he opened them again, another man had joined them. If he wasn’t jealous before, he certainly was now (and Mary knew this), as Sherlock got up to  _ hug  _ this other man. Sherlock was hugging him, and yet he wouldn’t even hug him -  _ his best friend _ ?! 

“Calm down, John. I think I can see the steam coming from your ears!” She muffled her laugh with her hand, pulling her lips together to silence herself.

“I just don’t get it.”

“Yeah, you’ve already said that.” Mary said, grinning at her clueless husband. Of course, she had noticed Sherlock’s new relationship a couple of weeks ago, and was waiting to see if John would find out on his own. When he didn’t catch on with the biggest of clues - Sherlock had purposefully left a photo on the desk when he knew John would be coming over to help him on a case, and he left later that evening, not even having glanced at it. 

This is when Sherlock and Mary devised a plan to ‘bump’ into each other at a restaurant where he already had a planned double date with Sally and his close second best friend, Mark. Himself and Ainsley frequented the restaurant, so it only made sense to do it there, even if there was a change of plan. But, everything had gone accordingly, and thankfully John wasn’t as blind this time. 

Speaking of Ainsley, just as Mary and John were getting up to leave, she caught Mary’s eye, waving her over. The two women had met briefly after Mary found out, and they got on very well, after all - they were both dating the Baker street boys. 

“Hey guys! How are you?” She asked, walking over to the table of four. 

“We’re good!” Ainsley leaned back in her chair to look at John. “Hi! I don’t think we’ve met - I’m Ainsley, Sherlock’s girlfriend. You must be John Watson, right?” 

“Y-yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you.” John looked to Sherlock.  _ At least he has the audacity to look a little bit guilty.  _ “ We should get off, but you have a nice evening.” He turned to face Sherlock again. “I’ll speak with you later.” He gave him a look that usually meant Sherlock was going to get a bollocking, although Sherlock was pretty sure Mary would talk him out of it before it happened. 

As John walked out of the restaurant on Euston Road with Mary, Sherlock enjoyed his meal with Ainsley, Mark and Sally in the dimly lit restaurant, the glow of the fairy lights reflecting not only on the glass of the now frosty tables just outside, but also on the happy faces of the three people sat around him, making his evening bearable. 


End file.
